This application claims priority to the U.S. Provisional Application No. 60/061,123, filed Oct. 6, 1997, by McMahon et al., and entitled xe2x80x9cMETHODS OF MODULATING SERINE/THREONINE PROTEIN KINASE FUNCTION WITH 5-AZAQUINOXALINE-BASED COMPOUNDSxe2x80x9d, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety herein, including any drawings.
The following description of the background of the invention is provided to aid in understanding the invention but is not admitted to be prior art to the invention.
Cellular signal transduction is a fundamental mechanism whereby external stimuli regulating diverse cellular processes are relayed to the interior of cells. One of the key biochemical mechanisms of signal transduction involves the reversible phosphorylation of proteins, which enables regulation of the activity of mature proteins by altering their structure and function.
The best characterized protein kinases in eukaryotes phosphorylate proteins on the alcohol moiety of serine, threonine, and tyrosine residues. These kinases largely fall into two groups, those specific for phosphorylating serine and threonine, and those specific for phosphorylating tyrosine. Some kinases, referred to as xe2x80x9cdual specificityxe2x80x9d kinases, are able to phosphorylate on tyrosine as well as serine/threonine residues.
Protein kinases can also be characterized by their location within the cell. Some kinases are transmembrane receptor proteins capable of binding ligands external to the cell membrane. Binding the ligands alters the receptor protein kinase""s catalytic activity. Others are non-receptor proteins lacking a transmembrane domain. Non-receptor protein kinases can be found in a variety of cellular compartments from the inner-surface of the cell membrane to the nucleus.
Many kinases are involved in regulatory cascades where their substrates may include other kinases whose activities are regulated by their phosphorylation state. Ultimately the activity of a downstream effector is modulated by phosphorylation resulting from activation of such a pathway.
The serine/threonine kinase family includes members that regulate many steps of signaling cascades, including cascades controlling cell growth, migration, differentiation, gene expression, muscle contraction, glucose metabolism, cellular protein synthesis, and regulation of the cell cycle.
An example of a non-receptor protein kinase that phosphorylates protein targets on serine and threonine residues is RAP. RAF modulates the catalytic activity of other protein kinases, such as the protein kinase that phosphorylates and thereby activates mitogen activated protein kinase (MAPK). RAF itself is activated by the membrane anchored protein RAS, which in turn is activated in response to ligand activated tyrosine receptor protein kinases such as epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) and platelet-derived growth factor receptor (PDGFR). The biological importance of RAF in controlling cellular events is underscored by the finding that altered forms of RAF can cause cancer in organisms. Evidence for importance of RAF in malignancies is provided in Monia et al., 1996, Nature Medicine 2:668, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety including all figures and tables.
In an effort to discover novel treatments for cancer and other diseases, biomedical researchers and chemists have designed, synthesized, and tested molecules that inhibit the function of protein kinases. Some small organic molecules form a class of compounds that modulate the function of protein kinases. Examples of molecules that have been reported to inhibit the function of protein kinases are bis monocyclic, bicyclic or heterocyclic aryl compounds (PCT WO 92/20642), vinylene-azaindole derivatives (PCT WO 94/14808), 1-cyclopropyl-4-pyridyl-quinolones (U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,992), styryl compounds (by Levitzki, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,999, and entitled xe2x80x9cStyryl Compounds which Inhibit EGF Receptor Protein Tyrosine Kinase, Lyon and Lyon Docket No. 208/050), styryl-substituted pyridyl compounds (U.S. Pat. No. 5,302,606), certain quinazoline derivatives (EP Application No. 0 566 266 A1), seleoindoles and selenides (PCT WO 94/03427), tricyclic polyhydroxylic compounds (PCT WO 92/21660), and benzylphosphonic acid compounds (PCT WO 91/15495).
The compounds that can traverse cell membranes and are resistant to acid hydrolysis are potentially advantageous therapeutics as they can become highly bioavailable after being administered orally to patients. However, many of these protein kinase inhibitors only weakly inhibit the function of protein kinases. In addition, many inhibit a variety of protein kinases and will therefore cause multiple side-effects as therapeutics for diseases.
Despite the significant progress that has been made in developing compounds for the treatment of cancer, there remains a need in the art to identify the particular structures and substitution patterns that form the compounds capable of modulating the function of particular protein kinases.
The present invention is directed in part towards methods of modulating the function of serine/threonine protein kinases with 5-azaquinoxaline-based compounds. The methods incorporate cells that express a serine/threonine protein kinase, such as RAF. In addition, the invention describes methods of preventing and treating serine/threonine protein kinase-related abnormal conditions in organisms with a compound identified by the methods described herein. Furthermore, the invention pertains to pharmaceutical compositions comprising compounds identified by methods of the invention.
The methods of the present invention provide means for modulating the function of both receptor and cytosolic serine/threonine protein kinases. These methods provide means of modulating the enzymes both in vitro and in vivo. For in vitro applications, the methods of the invention relate in part to method of identifying compounds that modulate the function of serine/threonine protein kinases.
Thus, in a first aspect, the invention features a method of modulating the function of a serine/threonine protein kinase with an azabenzimidazole-based compound. The azabenzimidazole compound is optionally substituted with organic groups. The method comprises contacting cells expressing the serine/threonine protein kinase with the compound.
The term xe2x80x9cfunctionxe2x80x9d refers to the cellular role of a serine/threonine protein kinase. The serine/threonine protein kinase family includes members that regulate many steps in signaling cascades, including cascades controlling cell growth, migration, differentiation, gene expression, muscle contraction, glucose metabolism, cellular protein synthesis, and regulation of the cell cycle.
The term xe2x80x9ccatalytic activityxe2x80x9d, in the context of the invention, defines the rate at which a protein kinase phosphorylates a substrate. Catalytic activity can be measured, for example, by determining the amount of a substrate converted to a product as a function of time. Phosphorylation of a substrate occurs at the active-site of a protein kinase. The active-site is normally a cavity in which the substrate binds to the protein kinase and is phosphorylated.
The term xe2x80x9csubstratexe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a molecule phosphorylated by a serine/threonine protein kinase. The substrate is preferably a peptide and more preferably a protein. In relation to the protein kinase RAF, preferred substrates are MEK and the MEK substrate MAPK.
The term xe2x80x9cactivatesxe2x80x9d refers to increasing the cellular function of a protein kinase. The protein kinase function is preferably the interaction with a natural binding partner and most preferably catalytic activity.
The term xe2x80x9cinhibitxe2x80x9d refers to decreasing the cellular function of a protein kinase. The protein kinase function is preferably the interaction with a natural binding partner and most preferably catalytic activity.
The term xe2x80x9cmodulatesxe2x80x9d refers to altering the function of a protein kinase by increasing or decreasing the probability that a complex forms between a protein kinase and a natural binding partner. A modulator preferably increases the probability that such a complex forms between the protein kinase and the natural binding partner, more preferably increases or decreases the probability that a complex forms between the protein kinase and the natural binding partner depending on the concentration of the compound exposed to the protein kinase, and most preferably decreases the probability that a complex forms between the protein kinase and the natural binding partner. A modulator preferably activates the catalytic activity of a protein kinase, more preferably activates or inhibits the catalytic activity of a protein kinase depending on the concentration of the compound exposed to the protein kinase, or most preferably inhibits the catalytic activity of a protein kinase.
The term xe2x80x9ccomplexxe2x80x9d refers to an assembly of at least two molecules bound to one another. Signal transduction complexes often contain at least two protein molecules bound to one another. For instance, a protein tyrosine receptor protein kinase, GRB2, SOS, RAF, and RAS assemble to form a signal transduction complex in response to a mitogenic ligand.
The term xe2x80x9cnatural binding partnerxe2x80x9d refers to polypeptides that bind to a protein kinase in cells. Natural binding partners can play a role in propagating a signal in a protein kinase signal transduction process. A change in the interaction between a protein kinase and a natural binding partner can manifest itself as an increased or decreased probability that the interaction forms, or an increased or decreased concentration of the protein kinase/natural binding partner complex.
A protein kinase natural binding partner can bind to a protein kinase""s intracellular region with high affinity. High affinity represents an equilibrium binding constant on the order of 10xe2x88x926 M or less. In addition, a natural binding partner can also transiently interact with a protein kinase intracellular region and chemically modify it. Protein kinase natural binding partners are chosen from a group that includes, but is not limited to, SRC homology 2 (SH2) or 3 (SH3) domains, other phosphoryl tyrosine binding (PTB) domains, guanine nucleotide exchange factors, protein phosphatases, and other protein kinases. Methods of determining changes in interactions between protein kinases and their natural binding partners are readily available in the art.
The term xe2x80x9cserine/threonine protein kinasexe2x80x9d refers to an enzyme with an amino acid sequence with at least 10% amino acid identity to other enzymes that phosphorylate proteins on serine and threonine residues. A serine/threonine protein kinase catalyzes the addition of phosphate onto proteins on serine and threonine residues. Serine/threonine protein kinases can exist as membrane bound proteins or cytosolic protins.
The term xe2x80x9ccontactingxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to mixing a solution comprising a 5-azaquinoxaline compound of the invention with a liquid medium bathing the cells of the methods. The solution comprising the compound may also comprise another component, such as dimethylsulfoxide (DMSO), which facilitates the uptake of the 5-azaquinoxaline compound or compounds into the cells of the methods. The solution comprising the 5-azaquinoxaline compound may be added to the medium bathing the cells by utilizing a delivery apparatus, such as a pipet-based device or syringe-based device.
The term xe2x80x9c5-azaquinoxaline-based compoundxe2x80x9d refers to a 5-azaquinoxaline organic compound substituted with chemical substituents. 5-azaquinoxaline compounds are of the general structure: 
The term xe2x80x9csubstitutedxe2x80x9d, in reference to the invention, refers to a 5-azaquinoxaline compound that is derivatized with any number of chemical substituents.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the method of modulating the function of a serine/threonine protein kinase, where the protein kinase is RAF.
The RAF protein kinase phosphorylates protein targets on serine or threonine residues. One such protein target is the protein kinase (MEK) that phosphorylates and consequently activates mitogen activated protein kinase (MAPK). RAF itself is activated by the membrane-bound guanine triphosphate hydrolyzing enzyme RAS in response to mitogen-stimulated receptor protein tyrosine kinases, such as epidermal growth factor receptor (EGFR) and platelet-derived growth factor receptor (PDGFR).
The methods of the present invention can detect compounds that modulate the function of the RAF protein kinase in cells. RAF phosphorylates a protein kinase (MEK) which in turn phosphorylates mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK). Assays that monitor only the phosphorylation of MEK by RAF are not sensitive because the phosphorylation levels of MEK are not significant. To overcome this sensitivity dilemma, the phosphorylation of both MEK and MAPK are followed in the assays of the present invention. The MAPK phosphorylation signal amplifies the MEK phosphorylation signal and allows RAF-dependent phosphorylation to be followed in assays, such as enzyme-linked immunosorbant assays. In addition, the assay of the invention is performed in a high throughput format such that many compounds can be rapidly monitored in a short period of time.
In another aspect, the invention describes a method of identifying compounds that modulate the function of serine/threonine protein kinase, comprising the steps of contacting cells expressing the serine/threonine protein kinase with the compound, and monitoring an effect upon the cells.
The term xe2x80x9cmonitoringxe2x80x9d refers to observing the effect of adding the compound to the cells of the method. The effect can be manifested in a change in cell phenotype, cell proliferation, protein kinase catalytic activity, or in the interaction between a protein kinase and a natural binding partner.
The term xe2x80x9ceffectxe2x80x9d describes a change or an absence of a change in cell phenotype or cell proliferation. xe2x80x9cEffectxe2x80x9d can also describe a change or an absence of a change in the catalytic activity of the protein kinase. xe2x80x9cEffectxe2x80x9d can also describe a change or an absence of a change in an interaction between the protein kinase and a natural binding partner.
A preferred embodiment of the invention relates to the method of identifying compounds that modulate the function of serine/threonine protein kinase, where the effect is a change or an absence of a change in cell phenotype.
The term xe2x80x9ccell phenotypexe2x80x9d refers to the outward appearance of a cell or tissue or the function of the cell or tissue. Examples of cell phenotype are cell size (reduction or enlargement), cell proliferation (increased or decreased numbers of cells), cell differentiation (a change or absence of a change in cell shape), cell survival, apoptosis (cell death), or the utilization of a metabolic nutrient (e.g., glucose uptake). Changes or the absence of changes in cell phenotype are readily measured by techniques known in the art.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the method of identifying compounds that modulate the function of serine/threonine protein kinase, where the effect is a change or an absence of a change in cell proliferation.
The term xe2x80x9ccell proliferationxe2x80x9d refers to the rate at which a group of cells divides. The number of cells growing in a vessel can be quantified by a person skilled in the art when that person visually counts the number of cells in a defined volume using a common light microscope. Alternatively, cell proliferation rates can be quantified by laboratory apparatae that optically or conductively measure the density of cells in an appropriate medium.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the method of identifying compounds that modulate the function of serine/threonine protein kinase, where the effect is a change or an absence of a change in the interaction between the serine/threonine protein kinase with a natural binding partner.
The term xe2x80x9cinteractionxe2x80x9d, in the context of the invention, describes a complex formed between a protein kinase""s intracellular region and a natural binding partner or compound. The term xe2x80x9cinteractionxe2x80x9d can also extend to a complex formed between a compound of the invention with intracellular regions and extracellular regions of the protein kinase under study. Although a cytosolic protein kinase will have no extracellular region, a receptor protein kinase will harbor both an extracellular and an intracellular region.
The term xe2x80x9cintracellular regionxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the portion of a protein kinase which exists inside a cell. The term xe2x80x9cextracellular regionxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a portion of a protein kinase which exists outside of the cell.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the method of identifying compounds that modulate the function of serine/threonine protein kinase that further comprises the following steps:(a) lysing the cells to render a lysate comprising serine/threonine protein kinase; (b) adsorbing the serine/threonine protein kinase to an antibody; (c) incubating the adsorbed serine/threonine protein kinase with a substrate or substrates; and (d) adsorbing the substrate or substrates to a solid support or antibody. The step of monitoring the effect on the cells omprises measuring the phosphate concentration of the substrate or substrates.
The term xe2x80x9clysingxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a method of disrupting the integrity of a cell such that its interior contents are liberated. Cell lysis is accomplished by many techniques known to persons skilled in the art. The method is accomplished preferably by sonication or cell sheering techniques and more preferably by detergent techniques.
The term xe2x80x9cantibodyxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a protein molecule that specifically binds a protein kinase. An antibody preferably binds to one class of protein kinase and more preferably specifically binds to the RAF protein kinase.
The term xe2x80x9cspecifically bindsxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to an antibody that binds a protein kinase with higher affinity than another protein kinase or cellular protein. An antibody that specifically binds to a protein kinase will bind a higher concentration of the specific protein kinase than any other protein kinase or cellular protein.
The term xe2x80x9cadsorbingxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to the binding of a molecule to the surface of an antibody or solid support. Examples of solid supports are chemically modified cellulose, such as phosphocellulose, and nylon. Antibodies can be linked to solid supports using techniques well known to individuals of ordinary skill in the art. See, e.g., Harlo and Lane, Antibodies, A Laboratory Manual, 1989, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratories.
The term xe2x80x9cmeasuring the phosphate concentrationxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to techniques commonly known to persons of ordinary skill in the art. These techniques can involve quantifying the concentration of phosphate concentrations within a substrate or determining relative amounts of phosphate within a substrate. These techniques can include adsorbing the substrate to a membrane and detecting the amount of phosphate within the substrate by radioactive measurements.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the method of identifying compounds that modulate the function of serine/threonine protein kinase that further comprises the following steps: (a) lysing the cells to render a lysate comprising RAF; (b) adsorbing the RAF to an antibody; (c) incubating the adsorbed RAF with MEK and MAPK; and (d) adsorbing the MEK and MAPK to a solid support or antibody or antibodies. The step of measuring the effect on the cells comprises monitoring the phosphate concentration of said MEK and MAPK.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the method of identifying compounds that modulate the function of serine/threonine protein kinase, where the 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound has a structure set forth in formula I as defined herein or any of the subgroups thereof set forth herein.
The term xe2x80x9ccompoundxe2x80x9d refers to the compound or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester, amide, prodrug, isomer, or metabolite, thereof.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d refers to a formulation of a compound that does not abrogate the biological activity and properties of the compound. Pharmaceutical salts can be obtained by reacting a compound of the invention with inorganic or organic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid, methanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, salicylic acid and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cprodrugxe2x80x9d refers to an agent that is converted into the parent drug in vivo. Prodrugs may be easier to administer than the parent drug in some situations. For example, the prodrug may be bioavailable by oral administration but the parent is not, or the prodrug may improve solubility to allow for intravenous administration.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the method of identifying compounds that modulate the function of serine/threonine protein kinase, where the 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound has a structure set forth in formula I, where the 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound is selected from the group consisting of SAQAR compounds.
The term xe2x80x9cSAQAR compoundsxe2x80x9d refers to the group of 5-azaquinoxaline-based compounds having a structure set forth in formula I and numbered A-1 through A-90 in the following table:
In another aspect, the invention features a method of preventing or treating an abnormal condition in an organism. The method comprises the following steps: (a) administering a compound of the invention, as specified herein by formula I with any of the constraints provided herein, to an organism; and (b) promoting or disrupting the abnormal interaction.
The term xe2x80x9corganismxe2x80x9d relates to any living entity comprising at least one cell. An organism can be as simple as one eukaryotic cell or as complex as a mammal. In preferred embodiments, an organism refers to humans or mamals.
The term xe2x80x9cpreventingxe2x80x9d refers to the method of the invention decreasing the probability, or eliminating the possibility, that an organism contracts or develops the abnormal condition.
The term xe2x80x9ctreatingxe2x80x9d refers to the method of the invention having a therapeutic effect and at least partially alleviating or abrogating the abnormal condition in the organism.
The term xe2x80x9ctherapeutic effectxe2x80x9d refers to the inhibition of cell growth causing or contributing to an abnormal condition (e.g. cancer). The term xe2x80x9ctherapeutic effectxe2x80x9d also refers to the inhibition of growth factors causing or contributing to the abnormal condition. A therapeutic effect relieves to some extent one or more of the symptoms of the abnormal condition. In reference to the treatment of a cancer, a therapeutic effect refers to one or more of the following: (a) a reduction in tumor size; (b) inhibition (i.e., slowing or stopping) tumor metastasis; (c) inhibition of tumor growth; and (d) relieving to some extent one or more of the symptoms associated with the abnormal condition. Compounds demonstrating efficacy against leukemias can be identified as described herein, except that rather than inhibiting metastasis, the compounds may instead slow or decrease cell proliferation or cell growth.
The term xe2x80x9cabnormal conditionxe2x80x9d refers to a function in the cells or tissues of an organism that deviates from their normal functions in that organism. An abnormal condition can relate to cell proliferation, cell differentiation, or cell survival.
Aberrant cell proliferative conditions include cancers such as fibrotic and mesangial disorders, abnormal angiogenesis and vasculogenesis, wound healing, psoriasis, diabetes mellitus, and inflammation.
Aberrant differentiation conditions include, but are not limited to neurodegenerative disorders, slow wound healing rates, and tissue grafting techniques.
Aberrant cell survival conditions relate to conditions in which programmed cell death (apoptosis) pathways are activated or abrogated. A number of protein kinases are associated with the apoptosis pathways. Aberrations in the function of any one of the protein kinases could lead to cell immortality or premature cell death.
Cell proliferation, differentiation, and survival are phenomena simply measured by methods in the art. These methods can involve observing the number of cells or the appearance of cells under a microscope with respect to time (for example, days).
The term xe2x80x9cadministeringxe2x80x9d relates broadly to the provision to an organism and more specifically to a method of incorporating a compound into cells or tissues of an organism. The abnormal condition can be prevented or treated when the cells or tissues of the organism exist within the organism or outside of the organism. Cells existing outside the organism can be maintained or grown in cell culture dishes. For cells harbored within the organism, many techniques exist in the art to administer compounds, including (but not limited to) oral, parenteral, dermal, injection, and aerosol applications. For cells outside of the organism, multiple techniques exist in the art to administer the compounds, including (but not limited to) cell microinjection techniques, transformation techniques, and carrier techniques.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a method of preventing or treating an abnormal condition in an organism, where the 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound has a structure set forth in formula I as defined herein or any of the subgroups thereof set forth herein.
In other preferred embodiments, the invention relates to a method of preventing or treating an abnormal condition in an organism, where the 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound, having a structure set forth in formula I, is selected from the group consisting of SAQAR compounds.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a method of preventing or treating an abnormal condition in an organism, where the organism is a mammal.
The term xe2x80x9cmammalxe2x80x9d refers preferably to such organisms as mice, rats, rabbits, guinea pigs, and goats, more preferably to monkeys and apes, and most preferably to humans.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a method of preventing or treating an abnormal condition in an organism, where the abnormal condition is cancer or a fibrotic disorder.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a method of preventing or treating an abnormal condition in an organism, where the cancer is selected from the group consisting of lung cancer, ovarian cancer, breast cancer, brain cancer, intra-axial brain cancer, colon cancer, prostate cancer, sarcoma, Kaposi""s sarcoma, melanoma, and glioma.
In still another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a method of preventing or treating an abnormal condition in an organism, where the method applies to an abnormal condition associated with an aberration in a signal transduction pathway characterized by an interaction between a serine/threonine protein kinase and a natural binding partner.
The term xe2x80x9csignal transduction pathwayxe2x80x9d refers to the propagation of a signal. In general, an extracellular signal is transmitted through the cell membrane to become an intracellular signal. This signal can then stimulate a cellular response. The term also encompases signals that are propagated entirely within a cell. The polypeptide molecules involved in signal transduction processes are typically receptor and non-receptor protein kinases, receptor and non-receptor protein phosphatases, nucleotide exchange factors, and transcription factors.
The term xe2x80x9caberrationxe2x80x9d, in conjunction with a signal transduction process, refers to a protein kinase that is over- or under-expressed in an organism, mutated such that its catalytic activity is lower or higher than wild-type protein kinase activity, mutated such that it can no longer interact with a natural binding partner, is no longer modified by another protein kinase or protein phosphatase, or no longer interacts with a natural binding partner.
The term xe2x80x9cpromoting or disrupting the abnormal nteractionxe2x80x9d refers to a method that can be accomplished by dministering a compound of the invention to cells or issues in an organism. A compound can promote an interaction between a protein kinase and natural binding partners by forming favorable interactions with multiple atoms at the complex interface. Alternatively, a compound can inhibit an interaction between a protein kinase and natural binding partners by compromising favorable interactions formed between atoms at the complex interface.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a method of preventing or treating an abnormal condition in an organism, where the serine/threonine protein kinase is RAF.
In another aspect, the invention features 5-azaquinoxaline compounds having structures set forth in formula I: 
where
(a) R1, R2, and R6 are independently selected from the group consisting of
(i) hydrogen;
(ii) saturated or unsaturated alkyl;
(iii) an amine of formula NX2X3, where X2 and X3 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, saturated or unsaturated alkyl, and five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring moieties;
(iv) halogen or trihalomethyl;
(v) a ketone of formula xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94X4, where X4 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, and five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl moieties;
(vi) a carboxylic acid of formula xe2x80x94(X5)nxe2x80x94COOH or ester of formula xe2x80x94(X6)nxe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94X7, where X5, X6, and X7 are independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl and five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl moieties and where n is 0 or 1;
(vii) an alcohol of formula (X8)nxe2x80x94OH or an alkoxy moiety of formula xe2x80x94(X8)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94X9, where X8 and X9 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, saturated or unsaturated alkyl, and five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring moieties, where the ring is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, halogen, trihalomethyl, carboxylate, nitro, and ester and where n is 0 or 1;
(viii) an amide of formula xe2x80x94NHCOX10, where X10 is selected from the group consisting of alkyl, hydroxyl, and five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring moieties, where the ring is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, halogen, trihalomethyl, carboxylate, nitro, or ester;
(ix) xe2x80x94SO2NX11X12, where X11 and X12 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, and five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring moieties;
(x) a five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring moiety optionally substituted with one, two, or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, halogen, trihalomethyl, carboxylate, nitro, and ester moieties;
(xi) an aldehyde of formula xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94H; and
(xii) a sulfone of formula xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94X13, where X13 is selected from the group consisting of saturated or unsaturated alkyl and five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl moieties; and
(b) X1 is selected from the group consisting of nitrogen, sulfur, and oxygen.
The term xe2x80x9csaturated alkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl moiety that does not contain any alkene or alkyne moieties. The alkyl moiety may be branched or non-branched.
The term xe2x80x9cunsaturated alkylxe2x80x9d refers to an alkyl moiety that contains at least one alkene or alkyne moiety. The alkyl moiety may be branched or non-branched.
The term xe2x80x9caminexe2x80x9d refers to a chemical moiety of formula NR1R2 where R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, saturated or unsaturated alkyl, and five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring moieties, where the ring is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, halogen, trihalomethyl, carboxylate, nitro, and ester moieties.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d refers to an aromatic group which has at least one ring having a conjugated pi electron system and includes both carbocyclic aryl (e.g. phenyl) and heterocyclic aryl groups (e.g. pyridine). The term xe2x80x9ccarbocyclicxe2x80x9d refers to a compound which contains one or more covalently closed ring structures, and that the atoms forming the backbone of the ring are all carbon atoms. The term thus distinguishes carbocyclic from heterocyclic rings in which the ring backbone contains at least one atom which is different from carbon. The term xe2x80x9cheteroarlyxe2x80x9d refers to an aryl group which contains at least one heterocyclic ring.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d refers to an atom selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, bromine, and iodine.
The term xe2x80x9cketonexe2x80x9d refers to a chemical moiety with formula xe2x80x94(R)nxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x2, where R and Rxe2x80x2 are selected from the group consisting of saturated or unsaturated alkyl and five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl moieties and where n is 0 or 1.
The term xe2x80x9ccarboxylic acidxe2x80x9d refers to a chemical moiety with formula xe2x80x94(R)nxe2x80x94COOH, where R is selected from the group consisting of saturated or unsaturated alkyl and five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl moieties and where n is 0 or 1.
The term xe2x80x9cesterxe2x80x9d refers to a chemical moiety with formula xe2x80x94(R)nxe2x80x94COORxe2x80x2, where R and Rxe2x80x2 are independently selected from the group consisting of saturated or unsaturated alkyl and five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl moieties and where n is 0 or 1.
The term xe2x80x9calcoholxe2x80x9d refers to a chemical substituent of formula xe2x80x94ROH, where R is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, saturated or unsaturated alkyl, and five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring moieties, where the ring is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, halogen, trihalomethyl, carboxylate, nitro, and ester moieties.
The term xe2x80x9camidexe2x80x9d refers to a chemical substituent of formula xe2x80x94NHCOR, where R is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, alkyl, hydroxyl, and five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring moieties, where the ring is optionally substituted with one or more substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, halogen, trihalomethyl, carboxylate, nitro, or ester.
The term xe2x80x9calkoxy moietyxe2x80x9d refers to a chemical substituent of formula -OR, where R is hydrogen or a saturated or unsaturated alkyl moiety.
The term xe2x80x9caldehydexe2x80x9d refers to a chemical moiety with formula xe2x80x94(R)nxe2x80x94CHO, where R is selected from the group consisting of saturated or unsaturated alkyl and five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl moieties and where n is 0 or 1.
The term xe2x80x9csulfonexe2x80x9d refers to a chemical moiety with formula xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94R, where R is selected from the group consisting of saturated or unsaturated alkyl and five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl moieties.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound having a structure set forth in formula I, where R3 and R4 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen and saturated or unsaturated alkyl.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound having a structure set forth in formula I, where R3 and R4 are hydrogen.
In other preferred embodiments, the invention relates to a 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound having a structure set forth in formula I, where R1 and R2 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, saturated or unsaturated alkyl, a five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring moiety optionally substituted with one, two, or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, halogen, trihalomethyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, carboxylate, nitro, and ester moieties.
In still other preferred embodiments, the invention relates to a 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound having a structure set forth in formula I, where R1 is phenyl optionally substituted with one, two, or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, and alkoxy moieties.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound having a structure set forth in formula I, where R1 is phenyl.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound having a structure set forth in formula I, where R1 is 4-hydroxyphenyl.
In other preferred embodiments, the invention relates to a 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound having a structure set forth in formula I, where R2 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, saturated or unsaturated alkyl, and phenyl optionally substituted with one, two, or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, halogen, hydroxy, and alkoxy moieties.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound having a structure set forth in formula I, where R2 is hydrogen.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound having a structure set forth in formula I, where R2 is methyl.
In still another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound having a structure set forth in formula I, where R2 is phenyl.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound having a structure set forth in formula I, where the X1 is nitrogen or oxygen.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound having a structure set forth in formula I, where the X1 is oxygen.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound having a structure set forth in formula I, where the X1 is nitrogen.
In other preferred embodiments, the invention relates to a 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound having a structure set forth in formula I, where R6 is selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; saturated or unsaturated alkyl optionally substituted with a five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring moiety optionally substituted with one, two, or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, halogen, trihalomethyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, carboxylate, nitro, and ester moieties; and a five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring moiety optionally substituted with one, two, or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, halogen, trihalomethyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, carboxylate, nitro, and ester moieties.
In still other preferred embodiments, the invention relates to a 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound having a structure set forth in formula I, where the R6 and X1 moieties taken together form a compound which is selected from the group consisting of SAQAR substituents.
The term xe2x80x9cSAQAR substituentsxe2x80x9d refers to the group of substituents consisting of methoxy, benzylamino, 4-fluorobenzylamino, 2-carboxybenzylamino, 3-carboxybenzylamino, 4-carboxybenzylamino, 2-nitrobenzylamino, 3-nitrobenzylamino, 4-nitrobenzylamino, 2-methylbenzylamino, 3-methylbenzylamino, 4-methylbenzylamino, 2-chlorobenzylamino, 3-chlorobenzylamino, 4-chlorobenzylamino, 2-fluorobenzylamino, 3-fluorobenzylamino, 4-fluorobenzylamino, 2-(trifluoromethyl)benzylamino, 3-(trifluoromethyl)benzylamino, 4-(trifluoromethyl)benzylamino, phenethyl-1-amino, phenylamino, 2-carboxyphenylamino, 3-carboxyphenylamino, 4-5 carboxyphenylamino, 2-nitrophenylamino, 3-nitrophenylamino, 4-nitrophenylamino, 2-methylphenylamino, 3-methylphenylamino, 4-methylphenylamino, 2-chlorophenylamino, 3-chlorophenylamino, 4-chlorophenylamino, 2-fluorophenylamino, 3-fluorophenylamino, 4-fluorophenylamino, 2-(trifluoromethyl)phenylamino, 3-(trifluoromethyl)phenylamino, 4-(trifluoromethyl)phenylamino, pyrid-2-amino, pyrid-3-amino, pyrid-4-amino, and pyrid-2-methylamino.
The term xe2x80x9cbenzylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a group having a structure set forth in the following formula: 
where the aryl ring may be optionally substituted in the 2, 3, or 4 position.
The term xe2x80x9cphenylaminoxe2x80x9d refers to a group having a structure set forth in the following formula: 
where the aryl ring may be optionally substituted in the 2, 3, or 4 position.
The term xe2x80x9cphenethyl-1-aminoxe2x80x9d refers to a group having a structure set forth in the following formula: 
The term xe2x80x9cpyrid-2-aminoxe2x80x9d refers to a pyridine ring which is substituted with an NH group in the 2 position. Similarly, the terms xe2x80x9cpyrid-3-aminoxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpyrid-4-aminoxe2x80x9d refer to a pyridine ring which is substituted with an NH group in the 3 and 4 positions, respectively.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound having a structure set forth in formula I, where the 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound is selected from the group consisting of SAQAR compounds.
In another aspect, the invention features a pharmaceutical composition comprising a compound having a structure of formula I as defined herein or any of the subgroups thereof set forth herein, or its salt, and a physiologically acceptable carrier or diluent.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition, where the 5-azaquinoxaline-based compound is selected from the group consisting of SAQAR compounds.
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutical compositionxe2x80x9d refers to a mixture of a 5-azaquinoxaline compound of the invention with other chemical components, such as diluents or carriers. The pharmaceutical composition facilitates administration of the compound to an organism. Multiple techniques of administering a compound exist in the art including, but not limited to, oral, injection, aerosol, parenteral, and topical administration. Pharmaceutical compositions can also be obtained by reacting compounds with inorganic acids such as hydrochloric acid, hydrobromic acid, sulfuric acid, nitric acid, phosphoric acid, methanesulfonic acid, ethanesulfonic acid, p-toluenesulfonic acid, salicylic acid and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cphysiologically acceptablexe2x80x9d defines a carrier or diluent that does not abrogate the biological activity and properties of the compound.
The term xe2x80x9ccarrierxe2x80x9d defines a chemical compound that facilitates the incorporation of a compound into cells or tissues. For example dimethyl sulfoxide (DMSO) is a commonly utilized carrier as it facilitates the uptake of many organic compounds into the cells or tissues of an organism.
The term xe2x80x9cdiluentxe2x80x9d defines chemical compounds diluted in water that will dissolve the compound of interest as well as stabilize the biologically active form of the compound. Salts dissolved in buffered solutions are utilized as diluents in the art. One commonly used buffered solution is phosphate buffered saline because it mimics the salt conditions of human blood. Since buffer salts can control the pH of a solution at low concentrations, a buffered diluent rarely modifies the biological activity of a compound.
In yet another aspect, the invention features a method for synthesizing a compound of the invention, comprising the steps of: (a) reacting 2-amino-6-chloro-3-nitropyridine with a second reactant in a solvent and in the presence of a base, where the second reactant is selected from the group consisting of an alcohol and an amine to yield the first intermediate; (b) reacting the first intermediate with a 1,2-dione in the presence of a catalyst and a reducing agent; and (d) purifying the final product.
The term xe2x80x9c1,2-dionexe2x80x9d refers to a chemical moiety of the formula R1xe2x80x94C(O)C(O)xe2x80x94R2, where R1 and R2 are independently selected from the group consisting of hydrogen; saturated or unsaturated alkyl optionally substituted with a five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring moiety optionally substituted with one, two, or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, halogen, trihalomethyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, carboxylate, nitro, and ester moieties; and a five-membered or six-membered aryl or heteroaryl ring moiety optionally substituted with one, two, or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of alkyl, halogen, trihalomethyl, hydroxy, alkoxy, carboxylate, nitro, and ester moieties.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the method of synthesizing a compound of the invention where the solvent is n-butanol.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the method of synthesizing a compound of the invention where the base is powdered potassium carbonate.
In yet another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the method of synthesizing a compound of the invention where the second reactant is selected from the group consisting of SAQAR reactants.
The term xe2x80x9cSAQAR reactantsxe2x80x9d refers to the group of reactants consisting of methanol, benzylamine, 4-fluorobenzylamine, 2-carboxybenzylamine, 3-carboxybenzylamine, 4-carboxybenzylamine, 2-nitrobenzylamine, 3-nitrobenzylamine, 4-nitrobenzylamine, 2-methylbenzylamine, 3-methylbenzylamine, 4-methylbenzylamine, 2-chlorobenzylamine, 3-chlorobenzylamine, 4-chlorobenzylamine, 2-fluorobenzylamine, 3-fluorobenzylamine, 4-fluorobenzylamine, 2-(trifluoromethyl)benzylamine, 3-(trifluoromethyl)benzylamine, 4-(trifluoromethyl)benzylamine, phenethyl-1-amine, aniline, 2-carboxyaniline, 3-carboxyaniline, 4-carboxyaniline, 2-nitroaniline, 3-nitroaniline, 4-nitroaniline, 2-toluidine, 3-toluidine, 4-toluidine, 2-chloroaniline, 3-chloroaniline, 4-chloroaniline, 2-fluoroaniline, 3-fluoroaniline, 4-fluoroaniline, 2-(trifluoromethyl)aniline, 3-(trifluoromethyl)aniline, 4-(trifluoromethyl)aniline, 2-aminopyridine, 3-aminopyridine, 4-aminopyridine, and 2-methylaminopyridine.
In still another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the method of synthesizing a compound of the invention where the third reactant is selected from the group consisting of 4-hydroxyphenylglyoxal, 1-phenyl-1,2-propanedione, and benzil.
The term xe2x80x9ccatalystxe2x80x9d as used herein refers to a chemical molecule, that when added to a group of reactants, can increase the rate at which the reactants react to form products. Many types of catalysts are well known to persons of ordinary skill in the art.
In a preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the methods for synthesizing compounds of the invention, where the reducing agent is hydrogen.
In another preferred embodiment, the invention relates to the methods for synthesizing compounds of the invention, where the catalyst is Raney nickel.
The summary of the invention described above is non-limiting and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments, and from the claims.
The present invention is directed in part towards ethods of modulating the function of serine/threonine protein kinases with 5-azaquinoxaline-based compounds. In addition, the invention relates in part to methods for identifying compounds that modulate the function of serine/threonine protein kinases. The methods incorporate cells that express a serine/threonine protein kinase, such as RAF.
RAF is a non-receptor protein kinase that is recruited to the cell membrane when it binds to activated RAS, a guanine triphosphate hydrolyzing enzyme. RAS is activated when an activated receptor protein tyrosine kinase, such as EGFR or PDGFR, bind to an adaptor protein, GRB2, and a guanine nucleotide exchange factor, SOS. SOS removes guanine diphosphate from RAS, replaces it with guanine triphosphate, and thereby activates RAS. RAS then binds RAF and consequently activates RAF. RAF may then phosphorylate other protein targets on serine and threonine residues, such as the kinase (MEK) that phosphorylates and consequently activates mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK). Thus, RAF serves as an intermediary controlling factor in mitogen-activated signal transduction.
Due to the important regulatory role of RAF in cells, modifications to the amino acid sequence of RAF can alter its function and consequently modify cellular behavior. RAF""s role in cell proliferation is underscored by the observation that mutations to RAF""s amino acid sequence have been associated with tumors and cancers. Because the mutations to RAF that give rise to cancer in cells lead to RAF molecules that display unregulated catalytic activity, inhibitors of RAF may alleviate or even abrogate the cell proliferation that leads to cancer in these cells.
Methods of the present invention can detect compounds that modulate the function of the protein kinase RAF in cells. RAF phosphorylates a protein kinase (MEK) which in turn phosphorylates mitogen-activated protein kinase (MAPK). Assays that monitor only the phosphorylation of MEK by RAF are not sensitive because the phosphorylation levels of MEK are not significant. To overcome this sensitivity dilemma, the phosphorylation of both MEK and MAPK are followed in the assays of the present invention. The MAPK phosphorylation signal amplifies the MEK phosphorylation signal and allows RAF-dependent phosphorylation to be followed in enzyme-linked immunosorbant assays. In addition, the assay of the invention is preferrably performed in a high throughput format such that many compounds can be rapidly monitored in a short period of time.
The methods of the present invention have identified compounds that inhibit the function of RAF protein kinase. These compounds are 5-azaquinoxaline-based derivatives. Although 5-azaquinoxaline-based derivatives have been tested for their ability to inhibit enzymes involved with nucleotide synthesis in bacteria, many of these compounds have not yet been significantly explored with respect to protein kinase inhibition.
Because RAF exhibits significant amino acid homology to other serine/threonine protein kinases, the 5-azaquinoxaline-based compounds of the invention may likely inhibit serine/threonine protein kinases other than RAF. Thus, the methods of the invention also relate to serine/threonine protein kinases other than RAF, including receptor and non-receptor serine/threonine protein kinases.
The methods of the invention also pertain to other compounds that modulate RAF function in cells as the high throughput aspect of the methods allows a wide array of molecules to be tested in a short period of time. Therefore, the methods of the invention can identify existing molecules not disclosed in the present invention that modulate RAF function.
5-azaquinoxaline-based compounds of the present inverition were tested for their ability to inhibit RAF protein kinase function. The biological assays and results of these inhibition studies are reported herein.
The methods, compounds, and pharmaceutical compositions described herein are designed to inhibit cell proliferative disorders by modulating the function of the RAF protein kinase. Proliferative disorders result in unwanted cell proliferation of one or more subsets of cells in a multicellular organism resulting in harm to the organism. The methods, compounds, and pharmaceutical compositions described herein may also be useful for treating and preventing other disorders in organisms, such as disorders related to premature cell death (i.e., neurological diseases) or inflammation. These disorders may be a result of RAF molecules that function inappropriately or a result of RAF-related protein kinase molecules that function inappropriately.
Alterations in the function of the RAF protein kinase or protein kinases related to RAF can lead to enhanced or decreased cell proliferative conditions evident in certain diseases. Aberrant cell proliferative conditions include cancers, fibrotic disorders, mesangial disorders, abnormal angiogenesis and vasculogenesis, wound healing, psoriasis, restenosis, and inflammation.
Fibrotic disorders relate to the abnormal formation of the cellular extracellular matrix. An example of a fibrotic disorder is hepatic cirrhosis. Hepatic cirrhosis is characterized by an increased concentration of extracellular matrix constituents resulting in the formation of a hepatic scar. Hepatic cirrhosis can cause diseases such as cirrhosis of the liver.
Mesangial cell proliferative disorders occur due to the abnormal proliferation of mesangial cells. Mesangial proliferative disorders include various human renal diseases, such as glomerulonephritis, diabetic nephropathy, malignant nephrosclerosis, thrombotic microangiopathy syndromes, transplant rejection, and glomerulopathies.
Preferred types of cancers that may be treated by the methods and compounds of the invention are lung cancer, ovarian cancer, breast cancer, brain cancer, intra-axial brain cancer, colon cancer, prostate cancer, Kaposi""s sarcoma, melanoma, and glioma. Evidence that the compounds and methods of the invention can effectively be utilized to stem and reverse the proliferation of cancer cells is provided herein by reference.
Angiogenic and vasculogenic disorders result from excess proliferation of blood vessels. Blood vessel proliferation is necessary in a variety of normal physiological processes such as embryonic development, corpus luteum formation, wound healing and organ regeneration. However, blood vessel proliferation is also essential in cancer tumor development. Other examples of blood vessel proliferative disorders include arthritis, where new capillary blood vessels invade the joint and destroy cartilage. In addition, blood vessel proliferative diseases include ocular diseases, such as diabetic retinopathy, where new capillaries in the retina invade the vitreous, bleed and cause blindness. Conversely, disorders related to the shrinkage, contraction or closing of blood vessels, such as restenosis, are also implicated in adverse regulation of protein kinases.
Moreover, vasculogenesis and angiogenesis are associated with the growth of malignant solid tumors and metastasis. A vigorously growing cancer tumor requires a nutrient and oxygen rich blood supply to continue growing. As a consequence, an abnormally large number of capillary blood vessels often grow in concert with the tumor and act as supply lines to the tumor. In addition to supplying nutrients to the tumor, the new blood vessels embedded in a tumor provide a gateway for tumor cells to enter the circulation and metastasize to distant sites in the organism. Folkman, 1990, J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 82:4-6.
Inappropriate RAF activity can stimulate cell proliferative disorders. Molecules specifically designed to modulate the function of the RAF protein kinase have been shown to inhibit cellular proliferation. Specifically, antisense nucleic acid molecules, which are designed to both bind to message RNA encoding the RAF protein kinase and block translation from that message, effectively reversed transformation of A549 cells in vitro. Monia et al., 1996, Nature Medicine 2: 688, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety including all figures and tables. A549 cells are human malignant cells.
These RAF-targeted antisense studies provide evidence that the 5-azaquinoxaline molecules of the invention, which modulate the function of the RAF protein kinase, can stem, and likely reverse, the proliferation of malignant cells in an organism. These 5-azaquinoxaline compounds can be tested in the in vitro methods provided herein by example. Furthermore, the 5-azaquinoxaline compounds may be tested for their effect upon tumor cells in vivo by the xenograft methods also provided herein by example.
There exist at least two ways in which inappropriate RAF activity can stimulate unwanted cell proliferation of a particular type of cells: (1) directly stimulating growth of the particular cell, or (2) increasing vascularization of a particular area, such as tumor tissue, thereby facilitating growth of the tissue.
The use of the present invention is facilitated by first identifying whether the cell proliferation disorder is RAF driven. Once such disorders are identified, patients suffering from such a disorder can be identified by analysis of their symptoms using procedures well known to physicians or veterinarians of ordinary skill in the art. Such patients can then be treated as described herein.
Determining whether the cell proliferation disorder is RAF driven may be accomplished by first determining the level of RAF activity occurring in the cell or in a particular location in a patient""s body. For example, in the case of cancer cells the level of one or more RAF activities may be compared for non-RAF driven cancers and RAF driven cancers. If the cancer cells have a higher level of RAF activity than RAF driven cancers, preferably equal to or greater than RAF driven cancers, then they are candidates for treatment using the described RAF-modulating methods and compounds of the invention.
In the case of cell proliferative disorders arising due to unwanted proliferation of non-cancer cells, the level of RAF activity is compared to that level occurring in the general population (e.g., the average level occurring in the general population of people or animals excluding those people or animals suffering from a cell proliferative disorder). If the unwanted cell proliferation disorder is characterized by a higher RAF level than occurring in the general population then the disorder is a candidate for treatment using the described RAF modulating methods and compounds of the invention.
Methods of preparing pharmaceutical formulations of the compounds, methods of determining the amounts of compounds to be administered to a patient, and modes of administering compounds to an organism are disclosed in International patent publication number WO 96/22976, by Buzzefti et al., and entitled xe2x80x9cHydrosoluble 3-Arylidene-2-Oxindole Derivatives as Tyrosine Kinase Inhibitors,xe2x80x9d published Aug. 1, 1996, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, including any drawings. Those skilled in the art will appreciate that such descriptions are applicable to the present invention and can be easily adapted to it.